Cho's look in the mirror
by MissAllieMae
Summary: Cho gets a chance to look in the Mirror of Erised. What will she see? One-shot written for the challenge, 'What the mirror showed them.'


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be posting this on , because I would be too busy writing an eighth book.

I wrote this for the challenge, "What the mirror showed them." One-shot. Hope you like it

"I just don't know." I said, aloud, even though there was no one around. I had left dinner, intent on some quiet time, to sort out my feelings.

Yesterday, I had kissed Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. Under mistletoe. Sounds perfect, rite? Ha! Not even close. I was crying. Because of my dead ex-boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, my first love.

And, not even one year later, I'm kissing the one person not in a cloak and mask who had been with Cedric when he was murdered. By You Know Who.

When I had left dinner, I was planning to go to my dorm. But, my friends would be done with dinner soon and come to badger me with questions that I just don't have answers to.

People say he has fancied me since the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match in my fourth year. I even fancy Harry, at least a bit. I mean it's hard not to. He's gorgeous, with those deep green eyes, and his cute, unkempt hair. He's nice, kind, smart, caring, honest, and sensitive and shy, in the cutest way. He has the best smile. He's faced some form of You Know Who four times. He competed in, and won, the Tri-Wizard competition. He can produce a patronus. He is the best seeker, if not the best quidditch player in general, in Hogwarts. And, now he's teaching the D.A.

But, what about Cedric? I still love him. I had been crying about him when Harry and I kissed. I can't move on, yet. I'm not ready to. The memory of Cedric is still such an important piece of my life. And, what will everyone say? It's too soon to move on, without insulting Cedric's memory.

I realized that through these thoughts, I had been wandering the castle, and looked up to find myself staring at a very familiar tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Perfect, the Room of Requirement.

I closed my eyes, and paced back and forth three times. "I need a quiet place to figure out what I want. I need a quiet place to figure out what I want. I need a quiet place to figure out what I want." I opened my eyes and entered the door that appeared in front of me.

I sighed, thinking how ironic that here I was, determined to sort out what I wanted to do about Harry, in the place where we kissed. While this is true, the Room of Requirement looked very different than the room we used to host the D.A. It was cozy and decked out in a beautiful emerald green-my favorite color. There was a really comfy couch, and a warm, inviting fire. Turning slightly, I saw a mirror. It had the words, '_erised straeh ruoy tub ecaf ruoy ton wohs I_._'_ Hmm. That's random." I said, walking over to it, very courious. I stood in front of the mirror, and saw myself. But it wasn't a reflection. No, definitely not. I saw myself, but a version of me in a couple of years. I was also standing in a graveyard. It was a rainy day, but it didn't look like I noticed. I was crying.

"Oh! It's Cedric's grave!" I proclaimed.

Looking back in the mirror, I saw myself laying flowers down on the grave and standing back up. That's when I realized I wasn't alone. Someone put their arm around me. I regonized that unkept hair pretty quickly.

"Harry Potter!" I exclaimed.

We both stood there for a minute and walked away. I went to go sit on the couch.

"What was that?" I muttered. I didn't know, but I think I knew what it was showing.

My problem was that I didn't want to let go of Cedric. But this scene showed me that I didn't have to. I could still have a place for him in my heart. I could go visit his grave on days like his birthday and Christmas. But, I could be with Harry, too. Cedric wouldn't want me to spend all my time crying about him, anyway.

Feeling a lot better, I decided to fall asleep on this very comfortable couch, and avoid my dorm mates until tomorrow.

A/N: Please review. Thanks. Getting reviews is a huge boost for my day.


End file.
